Chat Policies
=Policies= 1. Disruption ::1. Spamming - Spam is considered the posting of unneeded, repetitive, or meaningless links, images, or comments. The excessive use of Caps-lock, emoticons, and ACSII art is also considered spam. Spam may take up one or more lines; it is at the discretion of the Moderator or Administrator to deem what is spam. :::1. Excessive Capitalization - Excessive Capitalization is when a user uses whole sentences in capital form. It is considered shouting, and thus, no more than 2 decent sized words are permitted capital per line. ::2. Flooding - Flooding the chat is considered the purposeful intent to leave and enter the chat multiple times with in a short period of time. ::3. Trolling - Trolling is considered the purposeful intent to disrupt a chat with inflammatory, extraneous, stupid, or off-topic messages with the primary intent of provoking readers into a response. What constitutes trolling will be at the discretion of the Moderator or Administrator. ::4. Excessive Roleplay - Whilst roleplay is acceptable in the chat, if a Moderator or Administrator deems that it has become disruptive, the users will have to move the roleplay elsewhere, either to a dead wiki, or to PM. ::5. Language - Users are expected to use English. If foreign languages are to be used, they must be used minimally. Users are also asked to use grammar and punctuation to the best of their abilities. ::6. Further Disruption - The above are the most common forms of disruption, however not the only forms. Where the rules do not cover a certain action, it is up to the users themselves to judge whether their actions might be considered disruptive; it is also at the discretion of the Moderator or Administrator to deem whether an action can be considered disruptive enough to be issued a warning. Mods and Admins were promoted because they are trusted by the community and can handle the power they bestow. They will make the correct decision, even when a rule is not directly outlined in the Chat Policies. :::1. Arguing - Arguing with a Moderator or Administrator may cause another kick, or a longer ban. As said above, they know best and shall have the final say. If there is indeed a valid argument due to unjust actions, Pickle786™ will hear both parties story to conclude the final verdict. Providing screenshots is highly recommended. 2. Harassment ::1. Personal Harassment - Personal harassment is considered the targeting of an user to get their personal information, including age and gender, which should only be revealed by users themselves. ::2. Racial Harassment - Racial harassment is considered the targeting of an user because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. ::3. Religious Harassment - Religious harassment is considered the targeting of an user because of their personal beliefs/religion. ::4. Sexual Harassment - Sexual harassment is considered unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. :::1. Swearing - Swearing is when inappropriate, curse words are used, whether they may be directed at someone or in general. However, the words "hell," "crap," and "damn" may be tolerated if used in a general way, and not excessively. ::5. Interest Harassment - Interest harassment is considered the targeting of an user's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an user's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. ::6. Sociological Harassment - Sociological harassment is considered the targeting of an user because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. ::7. Mental & Physical Harassment - Mental & Physical harassment is considered the targeting of an user because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an user for breaking policy however. ::8. Violent Harassment - Violent harassment is considered the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an user. Use of death, or violent threats are strictly forbidden. 3. Civil Behavior ::1. Courtesy - Users are expected to maintain a courteous atmosphere in the chat; do not use profanity excessively. If an user is showing exceptional rudeness, do not retaliate, and notify a Chat Moderator. ::2. Respect - Users are expected to show respect toward all users of and it's community. Do not speak ill of others, and show tolerance of users. ::3. Compliance - Users are expected to accept the rulings of Chat Moderators. Users who disregard multiple warnings will be subject to punishment at the discretion of the Chat Moderator. ::4. Consideration - Users are expected to show consideration to other users of the chat by avoiding Religion as a topic. The topic usually leads to a difference in opinions, and then progresses to conflict. It is best to agree to disagree and avoid the subject. 4. Requests ::1. Game Center Requests - Game Center Requests are not permitted in main chat. They will be permitted in Private Messages if both parties agree to exchange the information. Please use the Game Center Requests Forum for other GC requests. ::2. DragonMon Requests - DragonMon Requests are not permitted in main chat. Please use the DragonMon Requests Forum for all DragonMon requests. ::3. Staff Requests - Staff Requests are not permitted in chat, whether they be for rollback, chat mod, admin, or b'crat. Users will be promoted once a decent amount of new potential staff members emerge and a forum will be conducted to vote on the nominees. Asking will in turn lower your chance of being promoted. 5. Sexual Content ::1. Pornography - Users are to never post links, images, or videos that contain pornographic material. Images containing nudity will also violate this rule. ::2. Sexual Roleplay - Sexual Roleplay in the main chat will not be tolerated. Policies i shall address tomorrow... #sockpuppet #age #mini-modding Notes *Staff can take three actions towards you if you disobey them or break a policy repeatedly in chat: **Warning: You will be warned about your actions, and if you have to be warned repeatedly then you will be kicked. **'Kick': You will be booted from the chat. Feel free to return when you feel you can behave. If you are kicked 3 times in a day, you will be banned. **'Ban': You will be kicked from the chat and unable to return for a particular length of time depending on the severity of what you did. The lengths go as followed: ***2 Hours (Spamming) ***24 Hours (Spamming) ***3 Days (Spamming/Swearing) ***'1 Week '(Swearing/Abuse/Harassment) ***'1 Month '(Severe Swearing/Abuse/Harassment) ***'PermaBan/Forever/Chat Disable '(Doing all of the above constantly, after being warned) Category:General